Let Me Love You
by Wise Lion 17
Summary: A one shot. Set after the Battle of Hogwarts. The trio are in their seventh year, a romance is bubbling in a culdron pot. How will Daphne Greengrass come to terms woth her growing affections for one Harry James Potter? Will she give in to her heart? Or let her mind hinder the one thing she wants in life?


Author: One Shot! Here is a little of my trial stories. A Harry/Daphne romamce, just a little moment I had imagined with the young Slytherin and Gryffindor. Enjoy!

Daphne Greengrass was one confused seventh year, Slytherin girl. For one she got the position of Prefect, a title she herself knew she did not deserve, and another reason is that she had been hanging out with the _'the golden boy'_ as people called him, Harry Potter and his group of Gryffindor friends. Not only that... but Draco Mafoy has also been spending time with them, avioding the company of his _'posy'_ and so has her friend Tracy Davis!

After the second war came to an end all the pure blood propaganda had been strped down, the Ministry of Magic was resotored to its rightful dignity(but still had a lot to work on for the years to come), and Hogwarts returned to its former glory. The house rivalries had ended to a stunning feat, Gryffindors and Slytherins had buried the hachet and built a bridge of peace between their houses.

Muggle borns and half bloods were now distributed to each house, even in Slytherin! Yes, you heard it right, but Daphne found it quite cleansing rather than disturbing, and so had her firends, they weren't part of the pro pure blood Slytherins which consited of some of their fellow seventh years. After her father had been sent to Azcaban, she now lived with her mother and father-in-law along with her half sister and best friend Tracy.

"Daphne?" Asked a concered voice.

She truned to head from the window she was facing. Oh, wait! You must be wodering where she is. She was in a deserted corridor, looking out of the window the faced the black lake, letting her thoughts run in her mind. She saw the concerned face of Harry Potter, his eyes were looking at her with a hint of worry, her heart sored at his expression.

He walked closer, "Are you alright?" He asked again.

"I am fine." Replied the blonde girl, "Just thinking is all." She added.

"Surely." He teased with a sligh laugh, "A wonderful day and you spend it indoors."

He really was good looking, he wasn't overly muscular, which was a turn on for her. He was tall enough so that she could tuck her head under his chin, and snuggle into his chest. His messy hair added to his charming charisma, his smile that made her heart melt. She was falling for him, and falling deeply in love with this boy, but what would he ever see in her, to him she would still be a Slytherin.

She giggled, "I am not much of an outdoors person, Potter." She said, "And look who's talking. Aren't you suposed to be in Hogsmade?" She teased back

He smiled, "Yeah, well I decided to stay in today." He told her, "I was at te lake a minite ago"

There was silence between them after that. Daphne led her eyes back to the window, moments later she felt those strong arms go around her waists, and she didn't have to guess who it was. She couldn'help herself, she sank into his arms, the hold tightened a bit as if he was protecting her from something.

"You know... I've been thinking about you the past week." Harry whipered in her ear, "You mean something to me, Daph. Something more than just a friend."

She did not turn her head, "What?" She said also in a whisper, "But I am just a Slytherin."

He turned her to face him, "You are not just a Slytherin to me. You are smart, beautiful and more! Hell, I've fancied you since the year started!" He admitted, "The others like you too, Ron and Hermione are happy about it. They all think your lovely."

"Harry.." She said her eyes looking into his eyes.

"I think I am in love with you." He siad his lips brushing hers, "Let me love you."

Her emotions got the best of her, she pulled him closer, their lips moving in sync. Her hands went to the back of his head, fingers tangled with the hair on the nape of his neck. Her first kiss taken by someone who liked her back, but than the Slytherim side of her mind clicked on, she pulled away.

"I can't.." She said her voice trembling, "I don't want to hurt you, Harry. I am in love you, and I want to be with you. But I am afraid of hurting you of we do get into a relationship."

She went out of his arms walking away from him, away from the young man who she was in love with, who was in love with her. She had to let him go, she had to walk away, and this hurt her more than anything.

"I won't give up, Daphne." He called to her, "I will keep tryng, I won't give up."

 _'I don't want you to stop.'_ She thought with a mental sigh, _'I want you to fight.'_

Daphne was hurt, letting go of him was the wors thing she'd erver thought of, but as the weeks past he kept his word... he fought for her, the chased kisses, the soft touches and the heartwarming words. He was weakening her, making her want to kiss him sensless, she wanted him!

Another week passed, Daphne found herself by the Black Lake looking at the water rippling and the many reflections that passed. Her thoughts a rangled mess, the one person she pushed away, the one person she loved, who loved her. Love really is a funny thing, live is even funnier, why couldn't she just get over her fear and be with him... _why?_

"Why?" Asked a whisper... **Harry** , "Why won't you let me love you?"

"Harry..." She whispered not glancing at him, "I just can't. I want to, but I just...can't be with you. I don't want to hurt you, I can't face the consequences."

He was behind her, his arms around her waist, her back to his strong chest... she sank into him, his lips went to her neck his breath making her sigh in content. She sank deeper into him, as his lips brushed butterfly kisses on her neck, inclining her neck to the other side as to give him more access to her sensitive skin.

"How will you know what the consequences are if you never even try?" He whispered in question, "You'll never know if you never give this a chance."

She truned in his arms eyes locked with his, "Harry... I love you." She said brushing her lips to his.

He smiled, "There's my daring Slytherin princess." He said.

Soon enough they were kissing, a sweet and tender kiss, she moaned in pleasure as he ran his hand up and down her waist. Daphne's eyes flickered closed, this is what she wanted, something sweet, soemone loving and someone so... **him**. Harry was the man of her dreams, she'd always regret running from him, denying her love for him.

"I'm sorry." She said in a soft voice running her fingers through the soft tresses of his black hair, "For everything."

He had pulled closer kissing her as if it would end after this moment, he held her as if he never wanted to let go, and he would never let her go. He pulled away a soft smile gracing his lips, his eyes shined with love... and understanding, that melted her heart.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, okay." He said caressing her face, "I said I'd wait for you, I pormised that I'd never give up on us... on you, I am in love you. I love you, and I'll love you until the end."

And that was how their love story began, _'Let Me Love You.'_ She smiled, the words the started it all, the words that she will never forget.


End file.
